


Didn't Ask for This

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hockey, M/M, hockey player!len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart is captain of Central High School’s ice hockey team, the Rogues. Barry Allen tries out for the team on a bet with Cisco. The only problem? Barry gets on the team and doesn’t know how to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Ask for This

“Okay, so I need you not to panic,” is the very first thing Barry says as soon as Cisco’s picked up his phone.

Cisco pulls the phone away from his ear to glance at the caller ID. It’s definitely Barry calling him. It’s also definitely 10 in the morning on a Saturday. It’s way too early for this. He brings the phone to his ear again. “Dude, what? You know that saying not to panic is only going to make me actually panic, right?”

“Oh,” Barry says. He sounds sheepish. “Well, uh- I mean I called you because you’re the least likely to freak out and because you’re the most likely to have an idea to get me out of this mess, considering you’re kind of the one who got me into it and also-”

“It’s ten in the morning on a Saturday!” Cisco interrupts him, then yawns, jaw cracking with the force of it. “Barry, mi amigo, I’m not even awake yet. How could I have gotten us into trouble already?”

“You’re the one who came up with the dare!” Barry says, sounding petulant.

Cisco frowns. “Dare? What dare?”

“The dare from the party a week ago?” Barry says, beginning to sound as confused as Cisco feels. “You know, the one at Eddie and Ronnie’s place?”

It takes a moment, but Cisco eventually remembers what he’s talking about. A new laser tagging place had opened up in Keystone, or so they’d been told by Iris’s boyfriend Eddie and Caitlin’s boyfriend Ronnie, who were going to college there. She’d called Barry and Caitlin, who had called Cisco, and all four of them had driven the hour trip to Keystone. They’d dropped their stuff at Eddie and Ronnie’s apartment, then headed out for a night of laser tagging. It was amazing.

At least until the Rogues had shown up and started wrecking shit. Cisco shudders.

Leonard Snart had been the first one through the door, strutting across the floor like he owned the place and dropping a wad of bills on the counter. His sister Lisa had been right behind him, then his right-hand man Mick Rory. The rest of the Rogues had followed after, and it looked like the whole crowd, everyone from Mark Mardon to Shawna Baez. They were all dressed head-to-toe in varying shades of black and grey, and while anyone else would’ve looked like absolute dork-lords, Cisco felt like one wrong move and they’d be taking his kidneys out with a scalpel behind the building.

A few minutes later, the manager had come over to talk to Eddie. Apparently Snart had just laid down enough cash to rent the place for the whole night, but their group still had three more games left. They could either take vouchers and come back to play another time, or they could play their last three games with Snart’s group.

The manager went back to the front counter, and just as Cisco was about to propose they stayed, Mardon had looked across the room with an ugly smirk and called out “Hey, Allen! You’re not going to play with us, are you?”

“Shut the hell up,” Iris snarled at him. Baez actually took a step back. Mardon just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Oh, come on. We all know you’re gonna run away again. Just like you always do!” He said cruelly.

There was an ugly silence for half a minute before Barry was tugging on Cisco’s sleeve and quietly saying “It’s fine, guys. We should just go.”

Cisco had never wanted to fight back so badly in his life, but Barry already looked like he was on the verge of tears, and by now the other Rogues had scented blood in the water and were watching closely. So their group of six had quietly picked their stuff up and left, although that didn’t stop Iris from giving Mardon the death glare to end all death glares.

The drive back to Eddie and Ronnie’s place was silent. Barry spent most of the time looking out the window.

“You shouldn’t listen to them, Barry, they’re all jerks,” Caitlin had said later over pizza, soda, and a horror movie. Barry just shrugged.

“I guess I’m used to hearing them say stuff like that,” he said. “It doesn’t really matter anymore.”

“Doesn’t matter? Barry, you’re ten times as good as any one of them at anything!” Caitlin had protested. “Snart should get off his- get off his-”

“High horse,” Ronnie supplied helpfully.

Caitlin nodded. “Yes. That! It is way past time this bullying should have stopped.”

“They say mean things about you guys too, and you handle it just fine,” Barry pointed out. “As much as I’d love to prove them all wrong once and for all, I’m not about to make a big deal of this. Besides, one more year and then Snart’s gone, right?”

“One more year,” Cisco echoed wistfully. High school was set to begin next week, and they were already counting down the days until next summer.

The topic was dropped until two hours later, when they’d grown bored of scary movies and had switched to playing spin-the-bottle like the dumb teenagers they actually were. A few spins in of boring “truth,” “truth” and “truth,” Barry had decided to accept a dare. The circle went dead quiet before it erupted with cackling and shouted suggestions. Cisco, who had spun the bottle, pretended to be stroking an evil goatee. It had taken a while to come up with a dare that met his usual hilarious and ridiculous standards, but he’d finally come up with one that made them all laugh. He’d dared Barry to-

Oh dios mio.

“Barry,” Cisco says as calmly as he can manage- which is not calmly at all- “por favor, tell me you did not just try out for the school’s ice hockey team.”

“I didn’t try out for the school’s ice hockey team?” Barry says.

“Maldita sera, Barry!” Cisco yells. “What were you thinking? I wasn’t serious!”

“You dared me!” Barry says. “Cisco, the rules of truth or dare are scared!”

“Why are you such a nerd,” Cisco says despairingly. Barry lets out an affronted “Hey!” “Okay, don’t worry, don’t worry. We can fix this. I think.” He pauses. “Wait.”

“What?” Barry says desperately. “Cisco, I need your help, here!”

“The dare was just to try out for the team,” Cisco says slowly,  “there’s no reason you should be calling me this panicked unless-”

“I made the team,” Barry interrupts him.

“How in the-”

“So it turns out skating is surprisingly similar to running?” Barry says awkwardly. “I mean, once I got the push-push-glide thing down it was easier than I expected.”

“So the Scarlet Speedster’s got some skills on the ice?” Cisco double-checks. “Enough to actually qualify you for the ice hockey team? Keep in mind we are talking about the ice hockey team run by none other than Leonard Snart, AKA Captain Cold, AKA the most anal perfectionist God’s green earth has ever-”

“Cisco!” Barry yelps. Cisco’s about 99.9% positive he’s blushing right now. “Please, can we just focus on how to get me out of this? I can’t be on the team! I don’t even know how to play!”

“Quit?” Cisco suggests.

“Like I’d give Snart the satisfaction,” Barry grumbles. “I could fake break my leg?”

“At this point you’d have to real break your leg,” Cisco says. They share a moment of mournful silence.

“Look, I honestly don’t know what to tell you, man,” Cisco says a minute later, yawning loudly again. “You tried out to prove a point to Snart-”

“I tried out because you dared me to!” Barry says. Cisco snorts and rolls over, pulling his blanket up higher.

“Oh, yeah. Don’t even pretend you weren’t enjoying the look on his face when he saw that you could skate-” He says.

“Only a little,” Barry sulks.

“-So now you’re stuck. You either give up and this temporary victory gets forgotten forever, or you stick with it and play the whole season to really prove the point.”

“I don’t know how to play hockey,” Barry says. “...but I can learn?”

“That’s the spirit!” Cisco says, and promptly falls back asleep. It’s still way too early for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photoset by @sarcasmwithasideofsass:  
> http://whyinhades.tumblr.com/post/145188218384/sarcasmwithasideofsass-the-high-schoolhockey


End file.
